Twin Flame
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Watanuki meets his twin flame and Doumeki is hard pressed to get rid of him. Everyone learns more about themselves in the process. (Doumeki and Watanuki are soulmates BTW) Also, I have better tags and warnings and stuff on AO3.


The weather was absolutely dreary. Watanuki felt as though he was viewing the world through a lens of grey and dark brown. Watanuki blinked a few times his eyelids heavy. Maybe that was due to the giant cloud of spirits weighing him down. He hated to think this but maybe he just needed to let go of his pride and walk with Doumeki to school and work from now on. It was getting to the point that he couldn't even see what was right in front of him.

Everything around him was thick and hazy. He felt as if he was being encased smoke. Watanuki's eyes began to burn. His blinked to figh back the stinging. For some reason with every blink the stinging only inscreased.

He felt tears stream down his face. His eyes working hard to protect themselves from the onslaught of smog that circled around him ceaseleslly. Watanuki had no idea where he was going and ended up falling to his knees under the weight of it all.

He coughed uncontrollably wishing for help. He called out for Doumeki in his mind in a moment of weakness. Doumeki seemed to have a knack for when he needed help.

Watanuki clasps his hands over his nose and mouth. The stench was too much and he couldn't breathe. He wanted to scream out for Doumeki but couldn't find the air in his lungs to do so.

He felt like he was dying. Watanuki bit back a sob. One of his greatest fears was becoming a reality.

Dying alone.

He couldn't even thrash about. The spirits held him in place. Watanuki would scream if he could but it felt as if the spirit was not only around him but inside of him. Curling and coiling within his stomach. Watanuki gagged when it felt as if the spirit was trying to climb out through his mouth. He had never felt anything like this before.

And as if it was nothing but a dream the cloud around him cleared away. Watanuki clutched his throat and looked up at the sky. It was still cloudy. The sky looked furious. The clouds seemed to be warning him of a coming storm.

Watanuki jumped up to his feet and opened his eyes still blurry with tears. He turned around out of habit and hit at the other man's chest,''You idiot! Where were you!?''

The man gasped and flinched away from him.

This made Watanuki freeze up and clear his eyes. He even took the time to clean his glasses before taking a good look at the man in front of him.

He was wearing a school uniform just like his and Douemki's. He was slender with dark brown hair that was shoulder length. One side of his face was slightly obscured by his long bangs. He looked like a girl. If it wasn't for the male uniform and flat chest Watanuki would assume he was just a tomboy.

Watanuki straightened up and bowed,''Uh! I'm sorry for hitting you earlier! I thought you were someone else.''

''It's okay.'' the other man said softly his voice was deep and smooth as silk. It made something awaken within Watanuki, he had no idea what but it was something that made his cheeks feel hot.

''Um...Well...Thank you...I have to get to work now.'' Watanuki said.

''Why not take the day off? Today is the day of the dead...you should really get home...'' The man said looking worried,''If you don't want to go home we can sit at a cafe near here...I always go there when it storms. Plus they have amazing food...''

''U-Um...n-no...I really must get going...'' Watanuki said looking around nervously for the cloud.

''The cloud won't be back...I banished it...''

Watanuki blinked,''Y-You can see it? You banished it!? How!?''

''I don't know...no spirits can bring harm to me...I can see them and I can ward them off...''

Watanuki blinks a few times processing it. He smiled softly happy to know that he wasn't the only one that could see them,''Yuko can take care of herself for the day...where's that Cafe hm?''

* * *

The two sat in a corner of the cafe.

''What is your name?'' Watanuki asks smiling warmly.

''Kazuki.''

''That's a nice name...it means one who brings peace right?''

''How did you know? There are so many ways to write my name but you guessed the right kanji right off the bat...'' Kazuki asked looking amused.

''Just call it a hunch.'' Watanuki answers.

''Can you not protect yourself?'' Kazuki asks randomly.

''What?'' Watanuki asks confused.

''From the spirits. Why can't you protect yourself?''

''I don't know...I always depended on a...person...but for a long while he couldn't see them... now he can but that is because of...it's a long story. Anyway, you are unique. You have both of our powers...'' Watanuki says softly.

''Hm...'' Kazuki hummed,''So there are more of us?''

''I only know of me and my protector...''Watanuki says sadly.

''You seem lonely.'' Kazuki blurted out.

Watanuki looks to the side uncomfortable.

''Sorry. That was uncouth.'' Kazuki says softly.

Watanuki's gaze stays the side he feels deeply embarrassed,''It's okay...you are very observant...I am not lonely exactly...I'm doing amazing actually...who needs companionship anyway!?''

''You do...you're drowning in it...it comes off of you in droves...a deep longing for connection and to be understood...you started to feel like you were crazy...cursed...Why did the universe give you this gift? It feels more like a burden than anything...''

Watanuki cringed and stood up from the booth,''Want some cake Kazuki?''

''It's okay to feel this way...I do...it's how I found you...''

''Found me?'' Watanuki asks suspiciously.

''I have been feeling your aura around the school since I have transferred but never knew how to approach you...you're so guarded and closed off...''

''Am not!'' Watanuki hisses defensively.

''I am not attacking you...I just want you to know that we are on the same wavelength...I have desperately wanted to meet someone like you...I thought I was the only one in the world with these thoughts and feelings. I felt isolated and alone every day. I felt like I was insane...My mother did not help matters. I was put in a psych ward until I learned to pretend that I was ''healed'' of this ability...that's how I got out...''

Watanuki's face softened and he sat back down,''T-That's horrible...no child should be locked up for something they were born with...we are so rare and society doesn't understand...''

''That's why we should stick together...'' Kazuki says softly he outstretches his hand to Watanuki. Watanuki reluctantly takes it and is overcome with feelings of completeness and warmth...a feeling of pure euphoria, greater than anything Himawari has ever made him feel. He finds himself shaking as he is overcome with feelings of protection, understanding, and...love?

He feels hot. Not physically but his soul...it feels like his soul has been set on fire. Kazuki gasps and blinks a few times. Watanuki can tell that he feels the same thing. They were both sharing the same feelings just from touching hands. Watanuki felt as though he had known Kazuki his whole life, his eyes soften and tears prickle in them at the unfamiliar feeling of being understood.

''Twin flame...'' Kazuki whispers.

''What!?'' Watanuki asks confused.

''You are my twin flame...'' Kazuki whispers.

Watanuki doesn't have a chance to ask before he is swooped up into a tight hug. As Watanuki felt Kazuki's chest press against his thunder sounded outside. As if signifying their hearts beating on one accord. Watanuki cries into Kazuki's shoulder.

The two lost track of time. They got dinner and talked as if they were the best of friends. Watanuki was feeling absolutely euphoric. He had never felt this strong of a bond with someone before.

He thought his feelings felt a bit like a romantic crush but he quickly pushed the thought aside because boys can only have crushes on girls.

Watanuki did not mind holding Kazuki's hand on the way home. Two boys could hold hands and just be friends.

Because two boys cannot be in a relationship.

Only a boy and a girl.

The hand holding meant nothing was the mantra that went through Watanuki's head on repeat. They stopped outside of the shop and said their goodbyes,''See ya tomorrow Watanuki!'' Kazuki says cheerfully before going his own way.

Watanuki felt the flame die down only a little but not enough to bother him...he'd see his...twin flame tomorrow.

Once he walked through the doors and got bombarded with Yuko's endless requests he had all but forgot the new term he'd learned. He did not forget Kazuki however.

When everyone went to bed he snuck into the kitchen and made Kazuki a lavish bento. Watanuki was quite proud of himself. He hoped that Kazuki would enjoy it. He poured all of his appreciation into making that bento.


End file.
